A New Case
by apple200
Summary: Ten years ago Harry Potter found out the truth, he found out Dumbledore had been controlling his life and he was being groomed as a weapon but he decides to do something about it. So he leaves the magical world and decides to forge a new life for himself as a successful lawyer but the past is catching up and his next client may put all his new life at risk. Independent Harry


A new case

"Your honour the crown would like to move for immediate seizure of all of Mr Blake's communication rights and for his bail to be rectified thanks to the continues harassment of several witness who have all claimed a friend or other member of Mr Blake's gang was threatening them into withdrawing or editing evidence, for this reason I request bail to be revoked and all communication with old friends or alleged gang members to be forbidden," Harry stood facing a woman in a black and purple robe, glasses rested on her nose quizzically which matched her expression perfectly. Harry was sat on the left hand side of the courtroom with the public gallery behind him along with the defendant who took the shape of a balding overweight man with a never ending sneer. To his right was another barrister who was looking at him almost angrily but could not object due to evidence already admitted into this case, she was slender, blond and looked a few years younger than thirty. Her hair was masked by a wig which stood out and made her hair look fizzy and ever changing, she too wore a black robe and Harry also had his wig on; he couldn't forget it after all.

"Miss Ariana do you have any qualms regarding this matter?" the Judge asked, she stood up

"The defence would like to object as there is no solid evidence linking my client to the witness harassment, he denies any involvement in the matter and there is no point punishing him for something we have no evidence for," she replied standing up and speaking into one of the microphones in front of her. To her right the jury were watching with little interest but a few were noting down various aspects of her words while one young juror was drawing pictures of her, something she would find disturbing if she could see. Harry stood up  
"There is however clear evidence that Mr Blake did approach the witness outside of this courtroom and for that reason my application for bail to be withdrawn must be addressed," Harry responded looking towards the judge. She considered for a few moments

"I believe it best for bail to be withdrawn but communication is not to cease in regards to family, however all communication will be monitored carefully and by an officer of the law," she responded suddenly and the defence sat down looking dejected.

"Thank you your honour but I notice the time and I think it..." he began suddenly glancing at the digital clock in the desk below the Judge's which belonged to the clerk, the Judge nodded.

"I see, members of the jury we will adjourn for today. May I please request you return tomorrow morning at ten o'clock and I would like to remind you not to discuss this case with anyone else, thank you," she announced turning to the jury who were led out of the courtroom by the elderly usher who looked ready to go. Harry remained sitting until the Judge rose.

"Upstanding in court," the usher announced in a dreary voice which showed just how many times he had said those words, Harry rose to his feet and the Judge left the room.

"Thank god that's over," the defence sighed once the defendant was led out of the room, Harry turned to see her. She was appointed as his representative a week ago and to be honest it had been a slow week, the man was pleading not guilty to assault even though there were five witnesses and the victim's blood was found on his shirt and shoes. Most people would have pleaded guilty but he had refused for some reason, why was the big question but it was not Harry's job to work it out, his job was to prosecute.

"How you holding up Amy?" Harry asked the woman who pulled the wig off and itched her hair

"Depends, how many clients do you know that can't tell the difference between a witness and victim. Literally he said he didn't beat up anyone over there," she sighed, Harry frowned for a moment before she answered.

"He was pointing to jury," she explained and Harry chuckled. He had been a barrister for five years now and it had taken five years of training before he could get that far, so all in all ten years since he had left the wizarding world. Ten years which he hadn't regretted

"Come on then," Amy smiled suddenly wrapping Harry in a hug and giving him a quick kiss on the lips, Harry tried to take it further but she stopped him.

"There is no way I am being held in contempt if the Judge walks in and finds us screwing on the desk," she warned with a wink. Harry smiled at his girlfriend;

"I suppose your right," he sighed with mock hurt, Amy just giggled and kissed him again.

"I would take you to dinner but my defendant wants to make another statement,"

"Oh joy!" Harry said dryly, she laughed again, turned and winked at him.

"See you at home," was all she said before walking out the door. Harry just sighed; Amy had been one of the first people he met when he was first accepted into training and they had developed a relationship almost a year ago; they were now living together but as both were busy the only time they really saw each other was in court. Then Harry realised he was alone in the court

"How sweet," came a childish but irritating voice

"Bellatrix!" Harry sighed realising who it was, sure enough the woman was laid out on the Judge's desk without a care in the world, she grinned at him almost seductively and licked her lips.

"Aww is ickle Harry not having fun with his pet muggle?" she asked with mock worry but Harry found himself not caring.

"What do you want Bella?" he demanded not wanting to have this conversation or be anywhere near her, Bella winked and jumped down onto the desk. Her dark hair shone in the light and she spilled one of the jugs of water during her little dance

"The Dark Lord just wanted me to check up on you, make sure you're keeping to the deal," she announced theatrically,

"I am, trust me I have no inclination to return to fighting you and to be honest the only times I really want to use magic is when I'm wondering whether or not to curse you," Harry replied darkly to the witch who was moving closer and closer towards him.

"Oooh, well as long as you're not talking to any of your old _friends _then I'm fine, see you soon pretty boy," she proclaimed lightly vanishing, Harry sighed, he hated her visits and once a year she would come out of nowhere. During the days he could pretend that nightmare was all a dream she would come in and ruin it, it was days like this he remembered what had led him to this and why he had exiled himself from the wizarding world.

Ten Years ago

The green curse was soaring towards him, the ministry atrium was reduced to rubble now but while Dumbledore was busy fighting one of the Dark Lord's many conjurations the snakelike man turned on Harry. He had no way of defending himself, no way of combating the deathly green curse but for some reason it did nothing, the killing curse had no effect. For some reason it was doing nothing to him but for now this was a good thing

"What is this!" Voldemort demanded casting yet another curse, and another, and he kept going but nothing was happening, Harry was somehow immune to the curse and as Harry looked up at the man in dark robes he had an idea. He looked over at Dumbledore; the man behind it all, the man who had shaped him into what he was today, make him weak thanks to his childhood, made him eager for love so he was taken in by the Weasleys. Paid people to hate him, broke up his relationships and suddenly he was hit by an idea, Harry wasn't stupid and after Ron had turned his back on him back in his fourth year he slowly began to work out what was really going on, little scraps of evidence had led to him working out the whole truth. His entire life was a lie and suddenly he saw a way out

"What if we can help each other?" Harry blurted suddenly, Voldemort suddenly looked angry and cast another killing curse which he absorbed once more. Harry had no idea how or why but he suddenly had an idea, if Voldemort couldn't kill him then maybe he could negotiate with him.

"You can get past the wards on this place right?" Harry asked and Voldemort frowned, he gave a curt nod

"Then you could get me out of here, make me _disappear _in that regard?" Harry continued seeing a way out, again Voldemort nodded.

"Ok look, if you get me out of here and drop me off somewhere... hell anywhere then I will never trouble you again, you can tell the whole world you killed me and I will just leave," Harry suggested. Voldemort looked conflicted for a moment

"Why would you want to leave?" he demanded and despite everything Harry laughed.

"Look at this, all year I've been called a liar and tortured by the ministry. My entire life has been run by Dumbledore who has moulded me into the self sacrificing weapon he wants me to be and since the killing curse has no effect then leaving is my best bet," he replied icily.

"Look glamour me, make me invisible to wizard I don't care what just if you get me out of here then I will not return, now or ever," Harry vowed.

"How do I know you won't just come back?" he demanded coolly, Harry sighed and looked over at Dumbledore who was destroying the last of Voldemort's conjurations

"Ok, I swear on my magic that I will never make any effort to fight Lord Voldemort or make contact with those who believe me to be dead, so mote be it!" Harry cried out and then he vanished in black smoke and the last thing he saw was Voldemort's sneering face. His lungs were suddenly compressed and his bones felt like they were being crushed into powder and Harry cursed himself for trusting Voldemort for even a moment; Then as fresh air overcame him and he saw the light of day he realised one thing; he was free.


End file.
